We are requesting funds through the Shared Equipment Evaluation Program (ShEEP) under the Research Equipment Management program offered by the Office of Research and Development to acquire a LI-COR Pearl Trilogy Small Animal Imaging Platinum System (manufactured in Lincoln, Nebraska USA, GSA contract number GS-07F-240CA). This comprehensive imaging system allows investigators to measure near-infrared fluorescent and bioluminescent optical probes in live animals, tissue, and in vitro molecular assays. The system acquires images at a high resolution, allowing the study of complex biological interactions within a relevant physiological context. The imaging capabilities of the requested equipment are sensitive enough to visualize deep targets such as brain or bone tissue. Currently, this technology is not available at the Minneapolis VAHCS, nor does our facility have any other equipment with equivalent capabilities. The requested equipment will be housed in a shared dedicated procedure room within the Minneapolis VAHCS Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU), and will be made available to VA investigators as common service equipment. The requested imaging system will compliment an existing inventory of multiuser based instruments with the end goal of increasing efficiency and resources while fostering translational (bench-top to bed-side) research. Dr. Tammy Butterick will oversee the training and usage of the equipment under the full support of Minneapolis VAHCS Director (Mr. Patrick J. Kelly), the Research & Development Committee Chair (Dr. Ronald Bach), and the VMU veterinarian (Dr. Matthew Rassette). The fields of interest of major and minor user groups for this equipment span multiple VA research disciplines, and collectively represent both basic and translational research in areas such as aging, cardiovascular disease, cancer, neuroscience, stem cell therapies, Gulf War Illness, and obesity. The identified VA funded major users will account for at least 75% of the instrument capacity. The minor users group will occupy 25% or less of the instrument capacity. If the Minneapolis VAHCS is to remain one of the largest and most active research programs in the VA system, it is critical for our investigators to gain access to the newest generation of high-sensitivity, high-resolution instruments. The acquisition of the LI-COR Pearl Platinum System would accelerate and enhance the rate in which researchers from multiple disciplines can acquire, analyze, display, and understand data, with the long-term goal of benefiting the unique health care needs of US Veterans. We are confident that acquisition of this equipment will enhance and extend the clinical relevance of ongoing investigations in our facility, and will generate new collaborative efforts to develop treatments or therapies for diseases relevant to the health care needs of Veterans and to the general public.